


Questions of Science

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Rachel and Quinn didn’t go to school together and don’t know each other until they are matched up as roommates in college. Quinn is pre-med and Rachel is studying to be a biologist. As college freshman they are taking Chemistry and are partnered together for a lab experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Faberry Week Day Two: Experimentation.
> 
> I don't own anything but the words I wrote.

_ “Nobody said it was easy, it’s such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no _ _ one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start."   
_

/

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair;  took a deep breath, and counted to ten. She never thought she would have  a  lab partner that could drive her as crazy as this girl did.

She was as infuriating as she was cute.

“Rachel,”  Quinn’s even toned voice called from across the table. “I need you to focus… if we’re ever going to get this done.

“Yeah well I need you to shut up!” Rachel shouted and then instantaneously covered her mouth. She had never in her life been so unapologetically rude before and judging by the look of surprise on Quinn’s face; she was guessing Quinn was just as shocked. 

In the short time they had known each other Quinn had never seen Rachel speak rudely to anyone… not even those ridiculous frat boys that were always hitting on them. 

They didn’t know each other at all when they were paired together as roommates at the beginning of the year. Neither realized that they would be brought together in class as well… and even closer now- in the last semester of their first year-  when they were paired together as lab partners.

Quinn was a pre-med student; so chemistry  was a mandatory course. With  Rachel being a biology major Quinn assumed it was a required course for her as well; because why w ould anyone willingly take any kind of chemistry?

“I’m sorry,” Rachel’s timid voice brought Quinn out of the past and back into the moment. It took her a few seconds to realize why Rachel was apologizing and when it came back to her;  she nodded.

“Yeah me too… I’m just super stressed out. I have so many finals coming up and so many stupid lab projects… I’m just overwhelmed. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I get it,” Rachel said with a slight grin. “I have a lot on my mind too.”

“Let’s just… let’s just try again,” Quinn stammered as she stepped around the table and was now much closer to Rachel.

Rachel didn’t mind one bit.

It wasn’t that she and Quinn didn’t like each  other or anything like that. It was just that they were still getting used to each other. Going from living alone as an only child to living in a room half the size of her old bedroom with a perfect stranger was a huge adjustment.

It took them a while to stop getting angry at each other over their quirks.

For instance, Quinn was not a morning person. In fact, she  purposely scheduled all of her classes later in the day for the sole purpose of sleeping in; but living with Rachel ensured that it never happened.

Rachel had a strict regimen that she had done daily for most of her life; and this routine always began at six am sharp. The routine began with Rachel throwing the curtains back and opening the blinds to let the sun in. That however, didn’t last very long because their room was on the east side of the dorm and she got hit in the head with Quinn’s pillow enough times that she finally stopped doing  it.  


But Quinn had her quirks too.

Like how she always left her gym shoes right in the middle of the floor, every time she either worked out or went for a run. And every single time- without fail- Rachel would trip over them and fall flat on her face.

Quinn got the hint to stop leaving them wherever she kicked them off; when one day she came  home from class wanting to go for a run and couldn’t find her shoes where she had left them. After a bit of searching their small room for  them; she found them;  in the courtyard … having been thrown out the window.

After that she stopped leaving them in the middle of the floor.

These actions took a toll on the roo mmates- and tentative friends-  relationship. 

They didn’t hate each other…  at all. But they often had to find a way to tolerate each other’s annoying or bad habits.

Quinn slammed the book down after another failed attempt.

“God dammit!” She shouted and then cringed slightly.  If her mother had heard her using that language she would’ve hit her upside the head . “Why! Can’t we figure this out?” 

“Maybe we just need a break,” Rachel grabbed her bag. “I’ll step out and get us some snacks.”

“Mm okay,” Quinn said softly as her mind and hands were already back to work on the formula.

/

Several hours and several failed attempts later; Quinn picked up her Chem book and threw it across the room.

“I can’t take this anymore… I can’t take this room anymore… and why is that clock ticking so loudly?!"  She slumped back into a chair.

Rachel hadn’t noticed the sound of the clock ticking until Quinn had just pointed it out; and now it was all she could hear, all she could think about. After a minute she shook the ticking out of her mind.

“Maybe… it’s time for a real break… like out of this room,” Rachel suggested.

“Yeah,” Quinn said idly now tapping her fingers on her forehead and shooting death glares at the  latest failed experiment.

“Late dinner… c’mon let’s go,” Rachel grabbed her bag again and Quinn still sat there… an evil grin crossing her lips.

“I have a better idea.”

Rachel swallowed hard.

There was something about the tone in her voice that made her both somewhat nervous and mildly excited.

“W-Where?”

“You’ll see,” this time Quinn got to her feet, circled her hand around Rachel’s wrist, and gently pulled the girl out of the room.

* * *

Rachel didn’t know what to expect from Quinn; but going to a frat party certainly wasn’t one of them. However,  there they stood in front of the house bearing Greek letters and loud music.

“You can’t be serious?”

“C’mon Rachel… it’ll be fun. When was the last time you did anything fun?”

After several moments of silence while Rachel mulled it over in her head, “Fine… but I’m not drinking.”

“Cool,” she said nonchalantly and then her fingers were in Rachel’s hand; tangling their fingers together. Rachel sucked in a breath as Quinn again gently pulled her away.

Rachel also wasn’t expecting the jolt that shot through her from Quinn’s touch.

Once inside; they continued to hold hands. Quinn could tell that this kind of party was new for Rachel; not only because the girl was slightly shaking but also because she remembered Rachel telling her that she wasn’t exactly popular in high school. Quinn on the other hand was part of her high school’s social elite; and although she was a good Christian girl (mostly) she also knew how to have fun.

“Hey Fabray,” one of the frat boys called to them. “Who’s your friend… is she your  girlfriend?” 

“Fuck you Finn,” she also knew how to deal with  dirt bag boys from her high school experiences as well.

As they made it to the kitchen where all of the alcohol was; they encountered another frat boy. But this time he was someone that they both knew. Seeing him caused Rachel to relax a little bit.  He smirked as he handed them each  a cup of beer after  he pumped from the keg.

“Hello ladies,” he said with his naturally low tone.

“Hey Puck.”

“Hello Noah,” they said respectively and Puck nodded. Quinn side eyed Rachel wondering how she got away with calling him that when he would threaten anyone else that tried… even the professors.

“It’s good to see you here Berry,” his voice brought Quinn out of her thoughts and  back into the moment. He winked; Rachel blushed, and Quinn felt an anger- jealous- anger that she had never felt before… at least not because of Rachel- it was strange and she wanted to make it go away.

“C’mon Rach… let’s dance,” Quinn said with a slight tug of her hand. Rachel waved to Noah as she was dragged to the dance floor. Rachel watched as Quinn chugged her entire cup of beer in several gulps. Once it was gone, Quinn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. “Your turn.”

Rachel had meant it when she said she didn’t want to drink but she also wanted to loosen up a little bit and she knew the alcohol would do that for her… she also like d the way Quinn was talking to her, and acting toward her…  she  really  didn’t want that to end.

She took a  deep breath, hoped that she wouldn’t vomit after this, and then chugged her entire cup as well. 

“All right!” Puck shouted in awe of what he just witnessed the two  girls’ just do. He then watched as they moved into the center of the dance floor and began dancing.

“Are you okay?” Quinn leaned in close so that Rachel could hear her over the music. Rachel looked from Quinn’s eyes to her lips and then back again as the beer was making her feel differently.

“Y-Yeah,” she replied. “I just don’t drink very often,” Quinn nodded.

“Yeah me either… at least not since the punk phase I went through in my senior year of high school,” Rachel laughed and suddenly very much wanted to see pictures of that. “We’ll just stick together okay?”

Rachel licked her lips, “Mm hmm,” she felt tingles on her body as Quinn put one hand on her hip and the other on her lower back; and then she edged closer. Rachel felt herself becoming physically aroused when Quinn pressed her body flush against Rachel’s. She could feel Quinn’s heat pressed against her and she fought the urge  to moan; she bit her lip to hold it in and let Quinn lead them in what was quickly becoming a dirty dance.

Quinn was feeling similarly; she was now feeling that beer hitting her with full force and she was letting all of her frustrations over the experiment go… it felt great so she decided to just let herself feel. And what she most wanted to feel was Rachel.

Rachel’s skin under her fingers, Rachel’s body pressed against hers, and Rachel’s lips…

Her gaze followed her thoughts and not even a second later Rachel licked those lips. Quinn knew she had been caught… and she didn’t care.

Because the truth was… despite their differences; and despite Rachel’s annoying quirks she wanted her. 

She had wanted this girl since day one; and now… she could have it.

One tense, and lust filled dance led to two… more touching, more grinding, and this time Quinn leaned in to kiss her and Rachel responded in kind, leaning up on her toes.

Just as their lips were barely touching they felt someone near them before he actually spoke, “hey ladies… wanna make this a party of three?” They both looked over to see the same boy  from earlier standing right next to them with his hand hovering over his crotch. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it. ”

“Ugh!” If his presence wasn’t enough of a mood killer, his words definitely were. Quinn grasped Rachel’s wrist and moved away from him. 

Rachel was still dazed from Quinn’s touch; as Quinn led her over to the kitchen. She grabbed the first bottle she saw and then led Rachel out of the house to the back yard.

* * *

It had been a  relatively cool night;  Rachel and Quinn may have been cold after being outside for so long if not for the fact that between them they drank the entire bottle of what turned out to be vodka.  There was also the heat from the intense flirting they were still doing.

“So…” Rachel trailed off as she made a cute little hiccup sound and it cause Quinn to laugh; more and harder than she normally would ’ve if she hadn’t have drank a half a bottle of liquor. Rachel continued, “so… how much do you hate me?” 

“I don’t hate you,” Quinn answered softly and with feelings as they sat side by side on a picnic bench. Quinn reached over and gently touched her cheek. Rachel responded by laughing… and Quinn laughed too. After getting control of their giggles, Quinn tried to be serious again.

“In fact… I don’t hate you so much, that all I want to do is kiss you.”

“What?” Rachel was drunk… she knew she was drunk but had she heard Quinn wrong?  Quinn didn’t repeat what she said she just looked at Rachel again; her eyes switching from her eyes to her lips and back again. Rachel cleared her throat. “Y-You want to kiss me?”

Quinn nodded as she leaned in closer; cupping Rachel’s cheek again and she gently and briefly pressed the lips together in the sweetest of pecks.

Quinn pulled back a smile spreading , “just like I imagined.” She said with her eyes still closed. Before Quinn could even catch her breath Rachel’s lips were on hers again.

“Oh mm,” Rachel mumbled between kisses before she moved to her knees and slipped her tongue past Quinn’s willing lips. 

Quinn echoed her moan and she slipped her arms under Rachel’s and then around her waist. Simultaneously- as if they were having the same thought- Quinn lifted Rachel slightly up and against her; while Rachel swung her leg over Quinn, effectively straddling her.

The kiss broke, but only briefly as Rachel turned her head the opposite way, draped her arms around Quinn’s neck, and with one  hand slightly pushing Quinn’s head; she brought their lips  together again. This time it wasn’t so gentle and awkward; it was more frantic, and passionate… and messy.

Quinn tried to slow the pace down by cupping Rachel’s cheeks and backing away. Only for a moment though because she wanted more… and the thrumming of her body was telling her that she needed more. 

She gently pressed her lips to Rachel’s with a low throaty groan as Rachel kissed her back. The kiss  broke once more as Rachel tilted her head back in the other direction and in a slow but erotic way she deepened the kiss by driving her tongue into Quinn’s mouth again.

Quinn responded with her tongue and Rachel gently sucked on it. Quinn couldn’t hold back at all as she moaned again; but it was muffled by Rachel’s mouth. Quinn was lost in Rachel, she was drunk and she wasn’t thinking clearly… in fact she wasn’t thinking at all.

She was just feeling… and in this moment she wanted to feel more; Quinn moved her hands from Rachel’s hips and slid them toward  her back gently easing her closer. 

Rachel didn’t mind … she just wanted to feel too; and she arched into Quinn’s touch. Quinn’s hands slid down her back and over her ass causing Rachel to moan. Quinn backed out of the kiss and looked at her.

She had never seen Rachel looking like this in the whole time she’d known her. Flushed cheeks, heated flesh, kiss swollen lips, and her eyes… her eyes were darker  than usual and filled with lust.

It was fucking hot .

“I-Is this okay?” Quinn checked.

“More than,” Rachel whispered before crashing their lips together again.

It was a push and pull… slow and fast, gentle and passionate, wanting to go slow and wanting more. Quinn palmed Rachel’s ass and pulled the girl closer into her and Rachel sucked on Quinn’s tongue.

She needed to touch something… Quinn was touching  her; she wanted to be touching too. She moved her hands from where they were around Quinn’s neck and let them fall at her sides; only briefly because then she put them on Quinn’s waist and slowly- agonizingly slow- she moved them  under the shirt and  to the girl’s stomach, where she raked blunt nails over defined abs. She bit back a moan due to how Quinn’s flesh felt under her hands and she moved her hands up until her fingers grazed the underside of Quinn’s  bra. When Quinn didn’t protest, Rachel moved her hands up and over full breasts; she could feel her nipples harden.

Quinn moaned loudly as she broke the kiss and tilted her head back; she had never felt anything so utterly arousing. Her breathing was heavy, her body was trembling… out of both fear and excitement. Her nipples were now rock hard under Rachel’s touch.

Rachel began rocking her hips while she touched Quinn; and Quinn’s hands were still on her ass; massaging and urging her on; she was also bucking her own hips up to meet Rachel’s thrusts. A few more minutes of this and Rachel was certain she’d have an orgasm.

There  was part of her that wanted it… oh gosh did she want it… but there was another and more prominent part that didn’t want this to happen in the backyard of some frat house… she wanted it to be in a safe, warm, comfortable place… she wanted it to be in the room she shared with the girl making her feel all of these things.

“Rach,” Quinn husked and Rachel had never heard  anything as beautiful as that sound.

“Hm,” Rachel’s eyes fluttered open.

“C-Can we um…”

“What?” Rachel prompted when Quinn trailed off.

“C-Can we go somewhere else?” Rachel’s expression switched from worry to happiness. “Like maybe-”

“Our room?” Rachel cut her off with a question and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes please.”

“Let’s go,” Quinn pouted slightly when Rachel climbed off of her lap because she was really starting to like her there… especially the damp heat she could feel emanating from between her legs; Quinn shook her mind free of the dirty thought s.   


For now anyway.

* * *

Luckily the frat house wasn’t too far away from Rachel and Quinn’s dorm room because not only were they both completely drunk… they also couldn’t wait to get there.

They stumbled as Rachel pushed her way into the room with Quinn following. Before she even had a chance to breathe… Quinn was kissing her again, and Quinn’s hands were back on her ass; caressing it and pulling her closer. Rachel was wet… wetter than she had ever been, and she just needed Quinn inside of her. Her hands traced the hem of Quinn’s shirt.

She was eager and reluctant at the same time… it was strange but she didn’t let that stop her. She slowly began to push Quinn’s shirt up and Quinn responded by pulling out of the kiss to lift her  arms over her head. Rachel pushed it up to reveal a gorgeous pink bra and even more incredible nipples poking through the thin fabric. She continued to push up but when she couldn’t reach anymore because she is short Quinn pulled it the rest of the way up and off and then she went to work on Rachel’s shirt.

Rachel helped her and once the garment was tossed to the side; both girls stopped moving because Quinn was  mesmerized by the sight before her.

“Wow,” she said as she released a breath;  Rachel grinned and blushed. No one had ever looked at her the way Quinn was looking at her right now and she wanted to savor it. If  she hadn’t known they were just experimenting right now she was pretty sure she could fall for  this girl… especially if she continued to  look at her like this.  


“What are you thinking?” 

“That I love the way you’re looking at me,” Rachel replied honestly and Quinn licked her lips.

“Well I love the way you look,” before Quinn could say anything else Rachel was kissing her again. And just like a few moments prior they began tugging and tossing clothes off.

Rachel kicked off her panties and found herself swept into Quinn’s arms. Quinn lowered her to the bed and hovered over her; one hand on each side of her head.

Without words she put all of her weight on one hand and trailed down Rachel’s body with the other. Quinn could smell her arousal and the smell was intoxicating… she wanted more.

She needed her… Rachel shuddered when Quinn’s fingertips trailed over her breasts, she moaned when her mouth replaced her hand. A trail of chill bumps followed Quinn’s path across her stomach and Rachel sucked in a breath when Quinn’s fingers slipped over damp curls and through wet folds.  Quinn pulled back from sucking her nipple to make sure Rachel was still into this.

She was.

“I want you,” Quinn said and through her drunken haze; she had never meant anything more.

“I want you to have me,” Rachel’s tone was pleading while also demanding and it was hot; Quinn didn’t need to be told twice. She pushed into her with two fingers. “Fuck,” Rachel moaned at the sensation and let her head fall back against the bed; arching both her neck and her hips. Quinn also moaned when she felt Rachel’s walls tighten  around  her fingers.

“You’re so tight,” she said breathlessly.  Rachel licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. Quinn started to move faster and faster until she was fucking her into oblivion.

“Oh… Oh… Oh Quinn,” Rachel shuddered and screamed as an orgasm blindsided her. The muscles in her neck tensed as she watched what Quinn was doing. Once her orgasm began to subside she let her head fall back against the pillow again and she watched Quinn as she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth.  Rachel loved the sound of Quinn moaning as she licked her fingers clean. The sight and the sound could’ve made her come again. 

Both girls fell breathlessly against the bed and their bodies heaved as they fought to catch their breath. Quinn’s body was still thrumming as Rachel lay completely satisfied. That didn’t last long however; because several moments later Rachel popped up and straddled Quinn again.

“Oh,” Quinn moaned at the sight of Rachel naked, on top of her, and rocking her hips. She could feel Rachel’s wetness on her and it turned her on more than she thought possible.

“I want to do something… will you let me?”

“What?” 

Rachel was bold enough to say what she wanted but not without blushing so instead she leaned over and whispered the request in to Quinn’s ear.

“Oh… um… yes please,” was her answer. With a beaming smile Rachel squirmed down her body and settled between Quinn’s open legs. 

Quinn was soaking wet, she could see it, and smell it… and she wanted to taste…

“Rachel,” Quinn whined in a desperate plea.  Rachel leaned closer not wanting her girl to think she was teasing her; she just wanted to savor the view for a moment or two. She knew how insecure she must feel in this position so she kept her waiting no more.

She licked her lips and pressed her face closer. She licked through Quinn’s center once and savored more than just the view. 

“Oh… wow…” Quinn drug out the words as she involuntarily bucked her hips into Rachel’s face; but that didn’t stop her… she dove back in for her treat and as she sucked Quinn’s clit into her mouth she pressed two fingers to her opening. 

“Oh yes… please,” Quinn begged when she felt it and then she shuddered when those two- perfect- fingers pushed deep inside her. 

Rachel continued to assault her senses with her fingers and her mouth until Quinn’s legs were clamped around her head as she shook and moaned through a brilliant orgasm.

Sweating and shaking through aftershocks for several minutes as Rachel watched; then Quinn began to get cold. She reached down and grabbed the extra blanket that she kept on her bed and draped it over herself. 

She reached for Rachel who was still watching her; with an arrogant smirk playing on her lips… Rachel went willingly and they cuddled close.

“That good?”

“Uh huh,” Quinn hummed. “Sleep now?” her tired voice requested.

“Yes please,” was Rachel’s reply as they settled together and basked in the feeling of each other.

“Well…” Quinn said softly a few moments later. “At least we’re good at this kind of experimenting.” Rachel snorted laughter and then Quinn did too. They fell asleep a while later, both thoroughly drunk, thoroughly fucked… and perfectly content.

* * *

 

Rachel woke up with the biggest headache she had ever had and she remembered why she didn’t drink. She looked over at Quinn next to her and then down at her naked body…  all the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

They had sex.

They had awesomely good… mind blowing sex and she wanted to do it again; as often as they could until they couldn’t anymore. But she wasn’t sure if Quinn felt the same way or it was just drunk sex with  her roommate slash lab partner.

Or maybe it was just  experimenting. 

Either way she needed to be gone when Quinn woke up. Facing that kind of humility would be hard enough… but facing it while still naked and in bed with her; that would be too much. Rachel got out of the bed carefully, got dressed in a flash, and was out the door within minutes. She never once considered the first option… that Quinn enjoyed it as much as she had and would want more.

/

Rachel was already in the Chem lab going over the notes one more time when Quinn walked in.

Quinn had been humiliated when she woke up alone and came to the conclusion that Rachel remembered what happened and regretted it. It took every ounce of determination in her to even show up at the lab because she knew Rachel would be there and she didn’t want t o face her… or the humiliation. She knew she h ad to, so she went in.

The air was thick with tension the moment she walked in and their eyes locked. It was silent for several beats and then Quinn finally broke it.

“Hey,” the silence anyway… the tension remained.

“Hey…  I-I was doing some research and I think I’ve found our problem,” what she said was double meaning and they both knew it; but if Rachel was going to ignore what happened between them… so was she.

“Really?” She asked happily as she walked closer. “Let me see,” she leaned over her and as she did she heard Rachel suck in a breath. She loved the idea that she had this kind of effect on her but after last night and Rachel running out that morning; Quinn was sure she had somehow blown any chance she may have had with the girl.

“I think what we were doing wrong … was this,” Rachel pointed at the computer screen. 

As Quinn read over the report while still leaning into her; Rachel got lost in the memories of the night before. Mostly because Quinn smelled so good and she could see her neck out of the corner of her eye. 

She wanted to lean over and kiss it… to kiss her; she completely regretted running out on her instead of talking about it but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Things were awkward… and tense.

“This is brilliant Rachel!” Quinn’s excited shout pulled Rachel back from memory lane and as Quinn moved away from her; she was able to think more clearly. She got to her feet and watched as Quinn was now pacing the floor. She was  putting together what they had previously done ( and  failed) and the theory she just read; as she did this she was mumbling to herself.

Rachel leaned against the desk and watched.  Quinn was just adorable.

“Yes!” She shouted again; and again regained Rachel’s attention. Rachel looked up just in time to see Quinn rushing toward her. “You did it! You’re a genius,” she swept Rachel into her arms and held her tight. Both girls smiled at the warm embrace.

And then the awkwardness set in again.

“Um…” Quinn trailed off and slowly backed away as she released Rachel from the hold she had on her. “I-I uh…” she turned away and felt her face flush red. Rachel felt just as awkward and completely responsible for what had happened that morning;  for creating this distance that was now between them.

“Look,” Rachel spoke with a huff, tired of feeling like this. “Just forget what happened okay?”  Quinn turned and her wide eyes locked with her own. “I regret leaving okay… it’s just that a lot of my old insecurities came up once the alcohol wore off… so can we just forget about it all and go back to just putting up with each other as roommates and lab partners?” After her speech was done; Quinn hid the smile she was now wearing as best as she could while she stepped closer.

“I don’t want to forget it,” she stepped even closer until they were mere inches apart. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn lick her lips. “I can’t forget it… being with you is what I ’ve wanted since the day we met.”

“Yeah?” Rachel’s tone was half shocked and half swooning.

“Yes,” Quinn confirmed with a head nod and her hands on Rachel’s hips, pulling her closer. When their lips met both girls melted into it and when  it  broke a moment later; both girls breathed a sigh of content.

It wasn’t the alcohol after all; it was their true feelings seeping through.

A week later they found out that they had aced their lab experiment with the highest marks in the class. 

Maybe  Chemistry was their thing after all; scientifically speaking of course.

/

_ “I was just guessing at numbers and figures; pulling your puzzles apart. Questions of science; science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart.” _

* * *

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for the title and quotes was The Scientist by Coldplay.


End file.
